Playing God
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: Bella está harta de ver a Edward haciéndose el interesante y jugando a ser un Dios banal. Ella tomará la iniciativa cuando se trate de decir las cosas, ya no permitirá que él siga haciendo de las suyas...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Bella está harta de ver a Edward haciéndose el interesante y jugando a ser un Dios banal. Ella tomará la iniciativa cuando se trate de decir las cosas, y no permitirá que él siga haciendo de las suyas...  
**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la extraordinariamente talentosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me atribuyo la trama y algunos personajes que salen en medio de este Apocalipsis.

* * *

******Prefacio**

- Bella, en serio ¿alguien como yo se podría fijar en alguien tan simplona como tú?  
Bella se tragó su orgullo y contestó.  
- La pregunta es ¿Alguien como yo te podría dar cabida en su vida, Cullen? La respuesta es clara; no. Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir en busca de una de tus zorras y dejarme en paz. Yo sé que te mueres por mis huesos. ¿Acaso crees que no recuerdo lo que pasó en la fiesta de Tanya? Tú estabas más borracho que yo. –ella se regodeó por un fútil segundo, apenas una nada de lo que disfrutaría haciéndole pagar cada uno de sus atropellos. _Que empiece lo bueno._ Se dijo.  
**  
**

**...**

**Playlist**: Jar of hearts –Christina Perry

**CAPÍTULO 1: P****oco o nada**

La vida a veces parece insignificante, pero cuando estás en secundaria no hay nada en absoluto que puedas considerar, ni por un segundo, no madre siempre decía que olvidase todo aquello, que las bromas crueles y sin sentido debían e iban a terminar alguna vez, pero ya llevando cuatro años de lo mismo decidí cambiar, hacer como que lo demás me valía madres para seguir ía experimentado suficientes maltratos de parte de gente que ni conocía ni quería conocer y aunque ahora lo denominaban _bullying _o alguna mierda parecida, para mí era la misma basura de siempre. Nadie se detendría a pensar, "dejen a la pobre gordita, este no es su problema" ni menos "vamos a hacer algo con nuestras vidas y dejemos a los nerds en paz" No por supuesto que no, todos llevaban cerebros fétidos cargados de "musiquita de plástico" y desordenes de estiércol.

La única chica suficientemente valiente para sentarse en su primer día de clases el año pasado junto a los nerds fue Rosalie Hale. Y miren que yo creí que sería el fin del mundo.

Era la nueva, el año pasado, la novedad y el chisme en boca de todos los chicos y la envidia de chicas. Se arañaban casi literalmente de ver cuán hermosa era, lo juro, si fuese bisexual o lesbiana hubiese ido a ella sin dudarlo.

La mujer tiene un cuerpazo y no exagera nunca al usar su ropa –ya sea deportiva, casual, hasta rockera- la muy perra luce _espectacular. _Y no lo digo solamente porque fuimos mejores amigas una semana después de su llegada, sino porque en Forks, NINGUNA rubia con ojos azules y cuerpo de infarto es así, y lo mejor, es toda una camionera si suelta palabrotas. La idolatro.

Además claro de tener un alto C. I. y C. E., somos tal para cual, al parecer.

Sí, tengo amigas. Aunque no parezca y aunque hace un año las cosas bajaron de tono un poco, las bromas no me dejaron del todo.

Uno de los más idiotas del mundo obviamente es Jasper Withlock. Ese hombre debe tener una fijación conmigo o algo así ya que no deja de atormentar mi vida… y mis notas, tanto dentro como fuera de las paredes escolares.

Agh, ni siquiera el hecho de tener un montón de seguidoras le hace bien. No él solo puede estar pendiente de joderme la existencia a mí. No, no es que no moleste a nadie más, pero, si se trata de molestar chicas, _yo_ soy la única que entra en esa categoría.

Y la verdad quisiera que tan solo un día mágicamente no lo haga y evitarlo por completo, pero sobretodo, evitar la venganza que estoy planeando.

Lenta y dolorosa.

Pero bueno, ese es solo uno de los inconvenientes en mi vida escolar.

El otro es Kate –perfecta- Cullen. Ella es simplemente insoportable.

Cito: "Isabella_ podrías formar parte del equipo de animadoras… claro, cuando no parezcas el equipo completo" _o "_Swan, que hermoso vestido traes hoy, parece el de Cinderella antes de que apareciese el hada madrina"_

Y una que otra cosa así. Eso sin contar las descerebradas que tiene a su lado como amigas. Las pobres tipas no pueden conjugar bien los verbos pero bien que saben joder la existencia. Esas putas baratas que se ríen como hienas a punto de lanzarse sobre la carroña…

Todo lo que les importa es quien se puso el último grito de la moda en el aula y quién no para reírse en sus caras y molestarles hasta que lloren, sobre todo si son chicas, aunque en algún momento al pobre Erick Yorkie lo hicieron llorar una vez. Lo cual lamentaron después de enterarse que era editor del diario escolar.

Su venganza fue sublime, Yorkie sabía cómo poner material _sucio_ de las remedo de porristas. Y se veían realmente espantosas, sin maquillaje.

Las pobres –aunque no tenga pena verdadera por ellas- venían "disfrazadas" para que nadie les viera.

Se rieron de todas ella (a excepción de Kate Cullen) por toda una semana.

Creo que nadie ha superado a Yorkie en venganzas, hasta hoy, Rosalie estaba por ayudarme. Sería magistral.

* * *

_**No estoy segura como tomarán esto después de tanto tiempo, ya que publiqué el prefacio en Fb en febrero - 2013, entonces esperaré lo mejor.**_

_**Err..., ¿que opinan? n.n Espero interrogantes jijiji**_

_**Serán capítulos cortos, que las dejen ansiosas, y ya veremos cuán largo queda. Bueno, besos.**_

_**Nos leemos luego.**_

_**Ale!**_

_**;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Bella está harta de ver a Edward haciéndose el interesante y jugando a ser un Dios banal. Ella tomará la iniciativa cuando se trate de decir las cosas, y no permitirá que él siga haciendo de las suyas...  
**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la extraordinariamente talentosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me atribuyo la trama y algunos personajes que salen en medio de este Apocalipsis.

* * *

**...**

**Playlist**:  
**Three Little birds – Bob Marley  
****Oops! I did it again –Britney Spears**

**CAPÍTULO 2: ****Sí, sí soy despreciable...**

Llegó el momento y…

El silencio se apoderó de todos los que estaban en la cafetería y yo por supuesto pensé que era para luego empezar a reírse de Jasper, pero en cuanto levanté la vista me di cuenta que, había ocurrido un error de cálculo. O una jugarreta del karma jodiéndome la existencia. Nuevamente.

Dios, ¿Por qué tenía que joderle el uniforme –que le quedaba estupendo- al chico nuevo? ¿PORQUE?

**_Unas horas antes…_**

Rosalie me lanzaba unas miradas divertidas mientras yo observaba con el ceño fruncido la camioneta plateada estacionándose en la entrada de la escuela al mismo tiempo que el director Peters. No sabía qué demonios pasaba pero en cuanto la primera puerta –la del piloto de la camioneta- se abrió, contuve el aliento.

Un hombre que sobrepasaba los cuarenta pero que no daba nada de indicios de aquello, salió mostrando su hermosa cabellera rubia y bronce. Era tan guapo. Justo como una estrella de cine, una mezcla de George Clooney y Antonio Banderas, con un toque de Leo DiCaprio, empecé a babear. Ese era un hombre. Con todas las letras, en negrita y mayúsculas.

Cuando volteó en mi dirección, ¡Dios! Sonrió. Lo juro, no aluciné, me sonrió tan descaradamente como cuando coqueteas abiertamente con alguien que te gusta –no que yo lo haya hecho pero lo he visto tantas veces aquí que simplemente lo sé.

Esos dientes hermosos me dejaron loca, además de la cálida mirada de tranquilidad que daban sus ojazos azules. Lo que era extraño, contradictorio.

Flipé, de hecho lo hice y me sentí volar, pero luego, simplemente tuve que respirar, pero volví casi a desmayarme cuando vi al joven que salió de la puerta del copiloto.

Mi quijada se desencajó al completo, probablemente las moscas hicieron festín en mi garganta y yo ni cuenta. Mis pupilas se dilataron cual si fuera algo comestible en medio de una sequía, es más, deseé morderlo.

_¡Que espabiles tonta!_ –me sancionó mi conciencia. Más pendeja.

Él no me vio pero yo bebí cada uno de sus detalles con mis ojos. Creo que jamás me había sentido tan estúpida, tan… ¿cómo es que se dice? Ah, sí. Flechada.

Había ciertos detalles en su rostro, como la forma de nariz, angulosa, linda y perfilada que era exactamente igual al del hombre. Y la forma de caminar, el tono de piel, ciertas facciones pero sobretodo, el cabello, que eran versiones diferentes, el hombre tenía un poco de motas plateadas y el joven era oro y bronce.

Podría desmayarme observando esos anchos hombros y la boca rosa. Sus altos pómulos, en fin, era un oasis en el desierto para las vistas poco agraciadas de estos lares, y vaya escándalo de trasero que tenía, todo respingón y bien formado, lo noté incluso con esos jeans de mezclilla apretándole los glúteos.

Quería enterrar mis uñas allí.

_¡Ea, que estás como carreta, niña!_

En esos momentos ni deseaba –ni podía responder con algo sarcástico a mi conciencia –me faltaba un poco el aire. A decir verdad.

Algo pasó, tal vez una de esas babosadas de las que hablan en las novelas rosa, pero mi corazón se encogió un poco cuando la "maravillosa y perfecta" Kate Cullen fue a por él.

Mis ojos se fijaron en ella como águila y quise lanzarme a su cuello, casi como cuando Lindsay Lohan quiso aventarse sobre su co-protagonista malosa de _Mean Girls_.

Lo vi todo rojo y de verdad pensé en aprovecharme de mi volumen para aplastarla, allí caí en la cuenta de todo. Mi físico sería un enorme impedimento y el muñequito de torta que aparecía como a transformar mi pesadilla estudiantil en infierno, se reiría sin descanso. No podía darme el lujo, yo si era una dama.

Bueno, no realmente pero tenía mi dignidad muy en alto y casi sobrevalorada.

A excepción claro cuando los comentarios hirientes llegaban a mis recuerdos una y otra vez estando sola en casa.

Pero el momento de ponerse emo, era en soledad.

- ¿Qué crees tú mi inspiradora-conspiradora Bella? ¿Será el chico nuevo? –en un segundo me despejé para contestarle a mi mejor amiga.

- Oh, seguro. ¿viste el trasero que se gastaba?

- Sí. Está buenísimo. Ya era hora que esta secundaria tuviera algún espécimen digno de nuestra presencia –Rose siempre era atenta en sus comentarios, incluyéndome.

- Claro… -contesté algo apagada. –Pero la zorra esa se lanzará sobre su polla sin esperar nada, de eso no hay ni dudas, la regalada apenas se tapa el trasero, esperemos que tenga algo de estilo. O que él tenga buen gusto…

Tenía que ir caminando todavía a casa con Rosalie, ya que nuestros talleres continuarían un par de horas más tarde.

Esa era la excusa… la verdad es que estábamos por recoger el "apestoso potente" que nos había preparado Emmet, el nerd –y uno de mis mejores amigos- que está muerto por Rosalie.

El pobre chico apenas y respira cuando la tiene cerca. Y aunque a mí no me molesta para nada ser una muchacha estudiosa, a Emmet parece incomodarle que Rosalie no parezca darle ni la hora.

Volviendo al tema, Em ya no tardaría en llegar y darnos un preparado hecho a base de los orines del zorrillo más apestoso que había en el zoológico (ni pregunten que yo no sé cómo lo consiguió) y claro, después de tartamudear un rato con Rose, se iría para unir las últimas piezas del puzzle.

Jasper Hale, se arrepentiría de lo que había causado con sus comentarios despectivos.

* * *

_**Awwwww, amé cada comentario (que ya respondí) y las alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Espero que aun coman ansias, este fic es de capis cortos en el siguiente (aunque es un poco obvio) aparecerán más personajes que serán una monada -como Emmet, ¿no es un amor? Y pues como que se van haciendo una idea del principio de la venganza "apestosa" de Bella.**_

_**Bueno, millones de gracias y espero sus comentarios. Y claro, saludos mi hermosa Karlita C. tu eres consciente del amor que te tengo baby. Nos leemos chicas, quiero saber que piensan de este capi...**_

_**Ale!**_

_**;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Bella está harta de ver a Edward haciéndose el interesante y jugando a ser un Dios banal. Ella tomará la iniciativa cuando se trate de decir las cosas, y no permitirá que él siga haciendo de las suyas...  
**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la extraordinariamente talentosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me atribuyo la trama y algunos personajes que salen en medio de este Apocalipsis.

* * *

**...**

**Playlist**:  
**Muse -Feeling Good**

**CAPÍTULO 3: ****Uhmm, ¿lo siento?**

Carajo, ¡Carajo! El hermoso cuerpo del muñeco de torta –aún no sabía su nombre- estaba totalmente bañado del "apestoso potente". Rosalie, me vio horrorizada, probablemente queriendo morir tanto como yo… ya que literalmente, _ella _había soltado el cordón y lo había bañado con el perfume de zorrillo.

Agh! Ya sentía el olor. Y los rostros de todos los que rodeaban la entrada de la escuela denotaban lo mismo. Probablemente, me odiaría si supiese que la autora intelectual era yo. Quería que la tierra me tragara.

La gente se iba alejando, el hedor era ASQUEROSO.

-PG-

- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, Bella? –Rosalie estaba tan entusiasmada cuando planeamos todo y ahora, simplemente parecía querer desaparecer. Y no era para menos, pero mi ego herido, al notar la sonrisita de suficiencia de Whitlock a lo lejos, me hacía rabiar. –Dime ¿qué?

- ¿Qué esperases tan solo dos segundos más? –solté sarcásticamente rodando los ojos. La verdad, mi parte decente –una diminuta luchando a diario por salir a la superficie- estaba de acuerdo con Rose.

- Dijiste "ahora", cariño. Y supuse que era exactamente en ese momento.

- Sabes que, mejor dejemos esto así, no quiero encontrarme con el nuevo ligue de Kate y tener que presentarme pidiéndole disculpas… -resoplé suavemente mientras hablaba, hasta que se me atoró todo al ver la expresión de Rosita.

- ¿Así que fuiste tú? –giré lentamente y casi oí el fondo musical de mi entierro. Allí, casi viniendo de ultratumba estaba el chico "rojito". El todopoderoso, Edward Cullen.

_¡Eww! A Kate le iba el incesto_. Pensé distraída un segundo.

Por cierto, ¿mencioné que todo el mundo supo su nombre apenas le vimos sumergido en salsa de tomate?, al parecer solo con eso disminuiría su hedor.

Volviendo al muñeco de… digo, Edward, me veía de pies a cabeza como si de Medusa se tratara… o algún ser mitológico extraño de esos.

- Yo… -intenté.

- Yo tengo que irme –maldita traidora, hija de mala…

- Estoy esperando… -¿eh? Yo no tenía idea de qué carajos hablaba pero, no quise emular a una retrasada tampoco.

- ¿Qué? ¿El autobús? ¿un bebé? –me miró raro, y por un momento pensé ver cierto asomo de humor en su mirada verde. Pero cambió de canal rápidamente y demostró ira renovada.

Wow, ese chico sí que era el paquete completo. Alto, fuerte –aunque no es un muero que digamos –muy guapo, de ojos de ensueño. Engatusado por… ¿su hermana?

- ¿Kate es tu hermana?

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? –su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas, estaba furioso.

Luego, simplemente respiré con calma.

- ¡Bells! BELLS ¿dónde carajos…? –Era Jacob, y aunque en otra ocasión me hubiese parecido molesto, ésta vez quería abrazarle hasta asfixiarle.

* * *

**_Espero sus opiniones, sus tomatazos o lo que venga. Capitulo cortísimo. Dije en un principio que sería así. Espero no tardarme tanto para el siguiente... y ¡que estén bien!_**

**_Las amo!_**

**_Oh, y para quién no se enteró. Estoy ya en la traducción de Just a Number... de Lyricalkris. Si, la misma de Dirty Dancing._**

**_Ahora las dejo y si alguna ya me está siguiendo allí, millón de besos._**

**_¿merezco reviews?_**

_**Ale!**_

_**;)**_


End file.
